Groom of the Scarlet Hex
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: A nightcrawler is bought by a mystery witch for a new life


Basic off the Ancient Magus' Bride

I Do Not Own These Characters

These are just scenes from the show not a full on story though if you What a full story ask and I'll try. Wanda is Weapon Hex so she looks like she does in her comics.

Basic off of episode 1

The auction

Chains were place around Kurt's hands and neck.

"It doesn't matter I just want a place to call home." Thought Kurt was guided to the middle of the stage.

"We'll open at 5,000." Said the seller his voice ring through the hall. Voices called out prices going up. Then the voice died and Kurt looked up to see a figure dress in a black, red and yellow outfit (Wanda in her Weapon Hex outfit.) with a cloak around her standing in front of him.

"1 million." Said the woman the hall broke out in surprise whispers but no one called out with a higher bid.

"It's decided." Said the woman.

In a side room

"You have agreed to the price a 1 million dollars." Said the owner.

"She spend a fortune on me. Who is she?" Thought Kurt stealing glances at the auburn hair woman who bought him.

"You come." Kurt started to approach then she pulled the chain so he was look up instead of down. "Head up eyes forward understood."

"I'll be boring your lobby." Said the woman it was a statement no a question.

"Of course." Said the owner.

They arrived in the lobby

"What your name." Asked the woman gesturing him to enter the room. Kurt enter then turn to face his new master. "Kurt...Kurt Wagner I also been called Nightcrawler."

"My name is Wanda Kinney I also go by the name the Scarlet Hex. You can call me Wanda if you want. It a pleasure to meet you my Kurt." Said Wanda moving her hood and mask down to reviled the most beautiful woman Kurt had ever seen. Kurt also saw weird markings on her arms and legs. "It's.. a pleasure." Responded Kurt a little at lost for words.

"I was quite fortunate to find you."

"I never been fortunate in my life." Said Kurt looking away. To his surprise Wanda reach a hand out and without fear touch his face turning it so he was looking at her again. "Then let's work on changing that. Some people many like you being submission but I'm not one." Wanda pulled out a crystal.

"I didn't came here for a puppet." Wanda Said before to Kurt's surprise pulled him against her so they were in a embrace. "Carry yourself as someone worth looking at." Kurt look at her in surprise. "Now hold close and close your eyes." Wanda began incanting and the crystal began to glow. Suddenly Kurt blink and realized they were outside in front of a revelry big house.

"Welcome to my home now our home. Oh you won't be needing this anymore." Said Wanda and before Kurt could react she extended two claw from her hand surround in red energy and surprising gently touched to collar with the tips which shattered. Wanda then retracted her claws.

"Sister!" Came happy voice Then suddenly with blindly speed a young girl with white hair appeared in front of them with lighting trailing behind her. "Is this him sister?" She Asked excitingly. "Yes Gavrill, Kurt meet my little sister Gavrill Kinney."

"Call me Speed Weasel." Said Gavrill quickly. "And this Sister is Kurt Wagner he also go by Nightcrawler." Said Wanda finishing the introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you Gav- Speed Weasel." Said Kurt hesitantly hold out hand to shake. But to his surprise Gavrill gave him a hug instead. "It good to meet you too Nightcrawler. Oh Wanda Bavel said supper will be ready in three hours that Papa Logan and Mama Jean will becoming to visit tomorrow." Said Gavrill looking at her sister. Wand nodded. "Good come Kurt you'll have plenty of time to get settled." They entered the house. "So who this Bavel?" Asked Kurt. "She was and kind of still is our nanny. Now she continue to care for us. Come Kurt I show you where you can take a bath."

Wanda lead Kurt to the with a big tub already with hot water in it.

Basic off of episode 5

Kurt was being held by Spiral a blade at her neck while Kitty was wrap up in metal. "Join the Brotherhood Nightcrawler if you want to save your sister." Said Magneto when Kurt didn't say anything because at what he had called Rogue. "Don't do It Kurt!" Cried Rogue. But Magneto made the metal around Rogue squeeze tighter silenting her. "Come on son I really doubt the Weapon Hex really care for you she just tolerated you because it amuses her son." Mocked Spiral.

Something seem to snap in Kurt and with burst of smoke vanished. Before Magneto or Spiral could react Kurt appeared behind Rogue grabbed her and teleporting her out of danger.

Kurt began checking the Rogue.

"Rogue Are you alright?" Rogue sat up.

"Yes thanks to you. Brother I didn't know you could teleport." She said smiling at Kurt who gave a small smile. "Never did I."

"What wrong don't you want to be free?" Asked Magneto. Kurt got to her feet helping Rogue to her feet his back to the villains. "Free from what." Kurt began to turn. "If your talking about Wanda you won't get it sorry." Kurt face the leader of the so called Brotherhood. "Even if she lying to me. Wanda and Gavrill are the only ones to call me family a real one." Kurt said with no fear. "And I honestly don't care if your telling the truth or not. She was first ones to actually value me for who I am and not be afraid of me. She was. So until Wanda choose to let me go." Said Kurt paused for a moment he feel a breeze blow through his hair. "I will always belong to her." There was force of magic and physic energy that made Magneto and Mystique back up. Kurt felt a hand on his hand that he knew which made his heart beat quicker.

"Have you forgotten I'm Wanda Maxmoff, i was born for battle and magic. I am the Scarlet Hex. And no one hurt the people I care about!" Said Wanda in a booming voice. "Are you alright Kurt?" Asked Wanda. "Yes." Said Kurt. "You sure because you have a cut on your neck." He then notice the slight pain on his neck along with the feeling of blood going down. "I didn't notice." He said touching the wound. "Doesn't look to bad. However that was reckless and very brave." Wanda said using magic to heal the wound. "I'm was very pleased by your words." Kurt looked at Wanda with a smile. "They were true my place is at your side." He said. Wanda smiled as well.


End file.
